In years, researchers in related fields have been emphasizing on developing highly photo-sensitive sensing components, in order to provide CMOS image sensors having bright performance under dark light environments.
However, photo sensing components are usually made of silicon materials, and the pixel numbers have been greatly increased in order to increase resolution while maintaining the same chip area, thereby continuously decreasing the pixel sizes and decreasing the amount of lights as well as the light collection area. Due to the restriction of the amount of lights and the light collection area of sensing components, even with the continuous progress of semiconductor manufacturing processes, the pixel areas of sensing components still cannot be further reduced, the pixel numbers still cannot be further increased, and thus the resolution of image sensing chips cannot be further increased as well. Therefore, how to increase the amount of lights and the light conversion efficiency have been the current research and development focus of current image sensing components.